Shades of Purple
by Soda-fiedPsycho
Summary: This story is no longer going to be updated. Chapter one was severely messed up due to my lack of imagination. Currently, the only story on my profile that will have more chapters is Null No Longer. This story was made by my idea template, "Shades of Purple" Read if you want, but this story isn't going anywhere anymore. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, I am Soda-fiedPsycho. I am a new fanfiction user, but I currently am making ideas that are overall decent, you can check them on my profile. Due to me being new, this story will probably have many errors, try to catch as many as you can! This is a story that I'm making that is based on the second idea. Also, this is made on a tablet. I also use a PS4, but no keyboard. Anyways, without further ado, let us get onto the story.**

The village that resided in the the first twenty miles outside of Mistral was interesting. It had so far the most grimm surrounding it, but they all had eyes with fear. How was it possible? The residents blamed Arcane. They call him by his nickname of course, which is "Sadistic Purple" because he always toys with opponents when using blades. Of course, everyone also knew he was very calculating and precise, as experience hunters have fallen to a small noose he carries on his person at all times.

His outfit consists of a purple bowler hat, a purple suit jacket, and purple jeans. His eyes were both violet, his hair magenta on the left side of his head, which lead down to cyan tips, while on the opposite side, his hair was indigo, going down to golden tips. His weapons are the many knives inside his suit jacket, a revolver, and a noose.

As of now, Arcane is looking at the moon from the village's largest wall. He knew that something was unusual about it, but he never could figure it out. As he stared at the broken moon, he heard the growling of the grimm. Not minding it too much, until the unmistakable sound of a grimm being slaughtered quickly was heard in the silence.

Sighing, Arcane decided to check on whatever huntsman/huntress came to the village. As he jumped over the wall, he saw Ozcar, Qrow, Team RWBY, and team JN_R in the clearing fighting with the many beowolves and ursa. The only ones to notice Arcane approach were Blake, Qrow, Ozcar, and Ren. Arcane decided to get the attention of everyone present by throwing a knife at a tree. What happened immediately afterward surprised the hunters, as all the grimm ran away. Now, as there are no longer distractions, Arcane decided to speak to the hunter group.

"What are you all doing here? This village might not be the best place to walk around. It's surrounded by Grimm. Killing them is worthless, until you need to clean up the numbers, which is pretty easy." It took three moments before Qrow spoke, but not before drinking his flask, "Yeah, sure, we just need a place to rest. Also, the amount of grimm here is too large, you might need to get it cleaned."

Arcane just looked over at Qrow, before walking over to his knife that was still lodged in the tree and putting it away. He looked back at the group before introducing himself, "I'm Arcane, but the residents here all call me Sadistic Purple. A nickname, if you will. Not the best to be honest, but it doesn't matter. The inn has enough space to house you all."

He got mixed reactions from his nickname being given out, before Ruby decided to step up and introduce everyone. "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm the team leader of Team RWBY! Now," Ruby pulled Weiss up with her before she continued, "this is Weiss, she's my teamate! Oh, and that is Nora and Ren," Ruby said as she pointed at Nora and Ren's direction before she pulled over Jaune, "and this is Jaune! Behind me, the guy with a flask, is Uncle Qrow! Next to Qrow is Oscar, but this-," Ruby said before dragging Yang by her working arm, "is my big sister Yang! Next to Yang is Blake and Sun!"

After the introduction, Arcane just looked at Ruby before replying with, "Alright then. If you may, I'll talk to you, Qrow, and Oscar," and after that he threw his noose with a dagger that tied it together over the wall and waited before climbing up. When he reached the top, he opened the village gates and closing them after the hunters entered.

 **(Ruby POV)**

When we walked into the village, we decided to follow Arcane, but while we did, I'm pretty sure I heard some of the residents speak something that sounded like "Sadistic must have really got social tonight, he's finally getting laid!"

As I continued listening to the residents to pass the time, I was broken out of listening by Blake, who nudged me and her eyes darted forward. That was when I realized we had arrived to the Inn and were currently paying for our rooms. I decided to finally look at Arcane, who was just watching with those same violet eyes. By the time we paid for our rooms, everyone looked content to go and just sleep except Arcane.

After five minutes of waiting where everyone but Uncle Qrow, Oscar, Arcane, and I went to bed and I decided to get this entire situation over with and looked at him, "Uh, Arcane, are we going to talk now? It's getting weird."

He just looked at me and then to Oscar and responded with, "Why are you here? I'm not talking about the hunters and huntresses, but I'm talking to you specifically, Wizard."

Uncle Qrow immediately grabbed his weapon and held it to Arcane's throat. "Who are you," Uncle Qrow hissed at Arcane, who seemed generally unaffected. After a second, Arcane's left eye switched to cyan while his right eye switched to golden, which were both soon shaded with shades of purple. I wanted to act, but I couldn't.

 **(Ozpin's POV)**

That was when everything stopped. His eyes switched colors, and time froze. I asked Oscar to lend my control, which he complied. I started moving forward, to look Arcane in the eyes. Once I did, I questioned him.

"Who are you?" Three words, he looked at me before answering, "I am Arcane. To be honest, I am just a piece of the picture. I am only a second personality. One more controlled. You shouldn't be here, but now that you are, things are going to happen. Since you somehow messed up something in this timeline, he probably already came and he's annoying to deal with."

I decided that he is probably a threat, and then looked back at Arcane. "May you please stop using your semblance, Arcane?" That was when Arcane just laughed at me. Rude. "I'm not. This is him because time stopped everyone's body, but no one's mind."

That was all that was said before a man in a blue suit, a blue hat that seemed to change from a tophat to a blue bowler hat, and then to other blue hats, appeared. His suit had strange markings that seemed to appear on his suit, forming into markings that look like symbols. When he appeared, he simply looked as if he was glitching, which looked as if he was in different dimensions. He slowly turned into what appeared to be a regular human, but his left hand was currently absorbed in a black hole, while his eyes were changing from multiple colors to settling on navy blue.

While that happened, Arcane scowled, and I think he meant that this new figure was the person he was talking about. Before I could question, the man looked at me and yelled, "Hello! I am Ivan, nice to meet you all. Most especially you, Arcane!"

Then, time resumed as Ivan's hand turned back to normal, no more black holes in sight. Once that happened, I dropped to my knees and Oscar returned.

 _ **Hello, that is the ending of chapter one. Arcane is a split personality of calm anger. He hangs those who threaten him before Purple can become a psychopath. This is a story that anyone can help with. Honestly, I am not that good of a writer. So, yeah, review if you want**_ _ **Now, I honestly want to warn you about something. Ivan is a complete annoyance. Anyone thinking I put him here to do anything else other than annoy is funny. He ruins the plot just by existing. Like, he's not even a color, but he's just.. blue. he blue you away with that stupid story entrance**_ _ **(the only people able to survive an ivan on caffeine are ren and nora. that's it. good thing he doesn't know what caffeine is.)**_


	2. rip shades of purple (it died)

**Alright, hello, I'm Soda-fiedPsycho and this is Shades of Purple Chapter Two. Now, I made a new story and it's based off of my first idea. It is an undertale & rwby crossover. Thank you for coming to read this story and have a nice day.**

 **be aware, this story is** **yithyordoneitorj**

* * *

 **(Arcane POV)**

As soon as I saw Ozcar fall to the floor, I heard laughs. I looked immediately at the bane of everyone's existence, Ivan. I threw a bottle of whiskey at him, which shattered upon impact. "Drink up you insufferable piece of ***censored***. Wait… What?"

Ivan looks at me and shrugs, "I put a censorship on all your swears, so now you must play like a kiddie like every other normal person!"

I immediately become angered. It's time to hammer some sense into this monster.

"Get Nora over here, I have a taser. I want Nora to break his legs. Break them over and over. * **censored*** you, Ivan, you deserve to die the most painful deaths of all!"

And then, somehow, against all logic, we all fell asleep. And not because of Ivan. Though, Ivan DID wink to the corner of the room, for some reason.

 _ **Ivan: Hello folks, you see, this is just plot, okay? Yeah, fine, time to skip 3 hours into the day! :D**_

 **Three Hours Later.**

I woke up to see Ivan whistling while juggling clay pots. He apparently is doing it upside down on the ceiling, too. I think he messed with Gravity.

Alright, that is it.

* * *

 **(No One's POV)**

Arcane shot a rifle from a cabinet three times into the air. "THIS INN IS NOW UNDER WAKE-UP CALL! Thank god it was abandoned and you all paid me to get in."

That woke up everyone EXCEPT Jaune. What woke up Jaune was a 'hello kitty' abomination from Ivan's backpack. That immediately got everyone up. What happened next was a blur between 'is this canon to the story or is this now a crack fic' because at the moment, Ivan was throwing dozens of pancakes per second at Nora and Nora somehow eating them all.

"YOU MONSTER, PANCAKES ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD," Ivan yelled before screaming, "PANCAKE PANCAKE PANCAKE."

And then, Ivan SPARTA KICKED Nora. Did I mention that he sparta kicked Nora? Well, he did. Yeah. I said he sparta kicked Nora twice. He did it three times before Nora was actually moved.

And then, Ivan has the AUDACITY TO SPAWN A CHIBI NORA. Think of Nora as before, but cuter, and like 100x smaller. Oh, did I mention everyone was now a chibi version somehow? Even Oscar and Ivan? He somehow turned this world chibi.

"Alright guys, this is now stable. Bye!"

And with that, Ivan disappeared. Thank god.

Well, at least we have Chibi people.

* * *

 **What really happened here.**

 **Well, I'll tell you. This story was too hard for someone like me to actually make. Ivan helped make the story come far but I can't actually do anything else, I screwed up too much the first chapter. Anyways, this story is technically trashed, but my second idea is still an idea. Oh well, time to make another story.**


End file.
